


...I'm gonna go grab some Chinese food

by fabledshadow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Time-Travel!, idk this would not get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/pseuds/fabledshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because fourteen-year-old twin speedsters are Trouble and also an interruption to Cisco's lunch plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...I'm gonna go grab some Chinese food

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Christmas Can-Can' by Straight No Chaser. Do not think too hard about this. Inspired by sprstarinfrance's In a Flash, which is hilarious. Go read it.

It’s a rainy day, STAR Labs is quiet, and Caitlin is pretending to read a medical journal. Cisco knows that she is pretending because she’s not hmm-ing disapprovingly to herself over someone’s faulty conclusion or jotting down notes for a rebuttal about actually keeping standard deviations in check when analyzing data come on we are supposed to be scientists. She’s just leafing through pages like it’s a crappy magazine at the dentist’s. Cisco opens his mouth to suggest lunch. 

Green-gold light accompanies a blast of wind into the room. The journal flies out of Caitlin’s hands, and all the papers on their shared desk shoot into the air. 

Then there’s a strangely familiar looking teenage girl in a strangely familiar looking suit (except green) in the middle of the cortex and Cisco really needs to get those proximity alarms working but the excited girl’s words knock the thought out of his head. 

“Donny, I did it! This is way back, there’s no holos at all! Hey, Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin are here!”

“Uh..”

“And they’re not…well, that would probably interfere with the timeline, huh? Oh, yeah, hang on a sec.” The girl pulls out a device smaller than Cisco’s phone and a really freaking realistic looking projection pops out of it, of a boy who looks a lot like the girl. 

“Tio Cisco! Que paso?” He says. 

“Hey. Um. Do we…” Cisco starts to say. 

“Donald Joseph West-Allen, what are you doing?”

The girl and the projection of the boy both jump at the sharp question. Cisco and Caitlin do too, because that is Caitlin’s voice coming through the projecter.

The projection widens or something because then there she is. A little older, maybe, but still very much Caitlin Snow. And pissed.

“Where is your sister? Dawn?” It takes Cisco a second to realize that Caitlin-from-the-projector is talking to the girl. Donald and Dawn. Huh. 

“West-Allen?” Caitlin-from-right-beside-him has found her voice.

“Yes.” The Other Caitlin (that was a shorter name, at least) sighs. “Dawn, time-traveling, really?”

“It was supposed to just be a short hop,” the girl protests, “and I stayed on the comm link with Donny so I’d have a way back but there was this zing out in the speed force, I just wanted to look…”

She trails off at the look on Other Caitlin’s face. Cisco would have shut up, too.

“Look, I don’t mean to interrupt,” His Caitlin starts.

“What could I tell you that you couldn’t figure out yourself? What I want to know is why this spot? Have you been working on an exotic particle capacitor or something?”

This last question is apparently addressed to him, and he jumps as he gets not one but two patented-Caitlin-Snow-death-glares, “Um, yeah, maybe?” The kids, he notes, look pleased as punch to be out of the firing line. 

Other Caitlin sighs, “Build-ups of fermions tend to get the attention of speedsters with nothing better to do. Especially the Tornado Twins, apparently.” Somehow her glare manages to take in Cisco and the kids simultaneously. 

“Tornado Twins?” His Caitlin says. Cisco’s keeping his mouth shut. And mentally figuring out the fastest way to deconstruct that capacitor. 

“Yes. And, yes, Cisco, that was one of yours.” Other Caitlin’s look warms maybe a degree, “Dawn, do you need help getting back?”

“No, auntie.” Dawn is looking, well, trying to look, chastened, which, considering this is Barry Allen and Iris West’s kid (well one of them), she isn’t pulling off particularly well. 

“Don’t worry,” Other Caitlin says, “No planet-eating singularity.” 

Well. He wasn’t worrying about that before.

Dawn gives them a sunny smile, then blurs away in another rush of wind and green-gold light. 

Cisco and His Caitlin (OK he could probably stop with the possessives now…) are left staring at each other.

“So…lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only have Dawn and Don been speedsters their whole lives, they're also Iris West and Barry Allen's kids. Like, they're hella fucking smart. You would teach them another language too if it would keep them occupied over a long weekend when you foolishly agreed to babysit and all of your potential reinforcements were either out-of-town or sick with the flu. That's Cisco's story when Barry shows up to pick up the kids and they're quite fluent in Spanish. Including Naughty Spanish. 
> 
> (Also this whole story was for the image of Cisco reacting to current Caitlin and future Caitlin identical-disapproving-face at him. He's both scared and turned on.)


End file.
